Leika Chan
Leika Chan (real name: Theta) is the secondary antagonist-turned-deuteragonist of The Mystical Laws. She is the former member of the Godom Empire and the Alien that sells technology to Emperor Tathagata Killer. At first, she was loyal to Tathagata until her meeting with Sho, and sees how evil Tathagata was, she decided to turned against him. Meeting Tathagatha Tathagata Killer sought to achieve the greatest of all sciences to create a better nation and bring peace to the world, and to achieve this goal he closed a deal with Leika Chan to offer her secrets of her High Alien Technology for him, to create a world of peace and offer a home planet to her people of Velga. Leika then accepts his offer and she offers her technology to him, however, Tathagata staged a coup and assumed the throne as Emperor of the Godom Empire and quickly strengthened his military force, using Leika's technology. After he transformed the Godom Empire the most powerful military nation in the world, he declared war to the humanity and tried to take over the world to make all the countries on planet part of his Empire. Meeting Sho Shishimaru Leika Chan meets Sho Shishimaru when Sho Shishimaru learned of Leika's true identity as an alien. However, it did not take so long, because Shou Shishimaru, the person who encouraged the humanity had been captured when he tried to destroy the "Supreme Weapon of Godom Empire". After he captured Shou and arrested all the soldiers who were helping Shou and said that everyone would die at the right time. She is present in Shou's execution. The Emperor uses Shou as an example to humanity to whoever disobeys him. He orchestrated an event in Tokyo that would be transmitted to the whole world and has forced all the people of the planet to witness the death of the savior of mankind. When Tathagata ordered the Shou's death, the whole world was in silent and seconds later a great phrase echoed throughout the city: "Justice has been served! Glory to His Majesty!". After the execution, Leika reveals her true form and tells the people what she had done and revived Shou, showing to be the incarnation of God. The Emperor turned an unholy demon with a malicious personality and made his troops fired across the crowd as Shou fighting the demons of Tathagata, the Emperor decided that the world should not exist and decided to activate the control of the "Ultimate Weapon of Destruction". However, he did Leika Chan forced to destroy the earth with her own hands saying: Destroy this world with your hands!.. However, Leika managed to escape from Tathagata and made him attack with his own weapon. The damage caused by his weapon made the true form of Tathagata Killer to leave Tathagata's body. After the true form of Tathagata have been freed, he again forced Leika to activate the Ultimate Weapon of Destruction and finally the Ultimate Weapon of Destruction was activated. Slowly the whole world was being destroyed by various disasters around the world, resulting in the death of 200 million people across the globe. As the world destroying apart, Tathagata Killer went laughing in the clouds of darkness that was causing the destruction of the world and started using the despair of humanity to turn into a God to destroy the entire universe. Leika watched as the Godom Empire falls and the Divine Light killed Tathagata Killer. After the Empire's downfall, Leika tells Shou that she will offer her technology to him and shared a kiss with Shou. Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti-Villain